


I'd Fly Across the World For You

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: Cleaning Out the Que [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Little bit of smut, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sick Character, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Prompt:Person A realizes that they drunk texted their significant other and Person B (And C for this story) has way too much fun retelling person A all about it.
Relationships: Amara/Cain/Benny Lafitte, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cleaning Out the Que [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408027
Kudos: 6





	I'd Fly Across the World For You

* * *

Benny plopped down on the couch in the hotel room and sighed, “You get the same messages from Amara?” he asked with a soft smile.

“Yeah, the poor thing is struggling…” Cain answered. 

“Sometimes I regret the two of us having the same job, leaves her alone too much,” Benny said, rubbing his face. Their girlfriend, no matter how strong she claimed to be, hated being left alone. It wasn’t the first time they had to leave and most likely wouldn’t be the last. There were several instances where he wanted to look for something else but leaving his best friend Dean to the masses wasn’t an option. He’d been in that boy’s life since they could talk and getting to see him rise up to stardom had been magical. If it hadn't been for him being Dean’s bodyguard, he would have never met Amara and Cain. 

“Next time we’re just taking her with us,” he said.

“Hell, it works for me and we both know I won’t be complaining about having her around more,” Cain said, smiling gently at him. “Did she facetime you as well? Cause I have photos of her stuck trying to get two different hoodies on at the same time…”

Benny snorted, “No, let me see,” he said and dropped his chin on Cain’s shoulder to look at the photos. Sure enough, their gorgeous girlfriend was struggling to get them on. The one after she managed to accomplish her task was adorable. Her hair was sticking up in every direction and she had a proud smile on her face.

“Send me that one,” he said and then leaned back on the couch. Just as Cain started tinkering with his phone, he got a text from Amara.

_ Message to Benny: _ Looks like I face timed with Cain last night. I’m sure that was pretty interesting. 

_ Message to Benny:  _ I wasn’t feeling well and I think my fever spiked…

Benny laughed a little.

_ Message to Amara:  _ It was.

_ Message to Amara:  _ You called both of us several times. There were a lot of soft I love you’s along with really loud shouts of you saying it lol.

_ Message to Amara:  _ Then you challenged yourself to getting both mine and Cain’s hoodie on. Which you actually managed.

_ Message to Benny: _ ...so the fever isn’t the only reason I woke up naked and sweaty.

Amara grinned down at her phone. She still felt snuffly, but she’d taken some medicine when she woke up and thankfully the fever had broken and she was starting to feel a little better. Still not as good as she would if her boys were there with her though. 

_ Message to Amara: _ Nope. I know you weren’t feeling well but you looked fucking adorable.

Benny saw the new message from Cain and resent the picture of Amara with the hoodies on to her.

Ugh.

Amara looked like a mess, she wasn’t sure what in the hell he was talking about but Benny found the oddest things cute. Mostly her, so she didn’t complain much. 

_ Message to Benny:  _ That is NOT adorable...I look like a zombie drowning in cotton. 

_ Message to Amara:  _ Nope. Cain agrees. You’re fucking adorable and we both wish we were there to cuddle the shit out of you.

_ Message to Benny: _ Wish you were here too...I miss you both so much. 

Amara sighed as she flopped back onto the bed. 

_ Message to Benny: _ I’m going to go get cleaned up now that the fever has broken I think...I feel disgusting. Hope you guys get to come home soon.

“How long we in this city for?” Benny asked looking over at Cain. 

“Just tonight, we’re heading out for Boston first thing in the morning. Why?” he asked, scanning through the countless emails. Each and every one from someone who wanted a piece of Dean.

Instead of texting, he hit the button next to Dean’s name and held up his phone to his ear.

Castiel grunted as Dean pushed into him roughly, “Dean, your phone,” he groaned, pressing his face into his pillow.

“Uh Cas...I think there’s something a little more-ungh-important,” he said, but when it started to ring again he picked it up with a growl. “This had better be good.” 

Benny snorted. He knew calling Dean right after a performance was risky. Then again, him and Cas fucked anytime and anywhere they could. The entire road crew was pretty much numb to the noises and the accidental walk-ins, “Can I use the jet to go get Amara and bring her to Boston?” he asked, wincing at a particularly loud moan from Cas.

“Do whatever the fuck you want,” he said, and then quickly ended the call. He had more important things to worry about. 

Benny grinned, “At first I thought it a bad idea to call Dean while he was screwing Cas, this time worked in our favor. Dean said yes,” he said with a deep chuckle.

“Well let’s go then, what are we waiting for,” Cain grinned, grabbing his jacket as Benny moved toward their bags. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Shhh, she might still be asleep,” Benny said, slapping at Cain’s arm. His stupid boyfriend was such a clutz. He loved him though. And Amara. How he got lucky enough to score not only one gorgeous person but two? He had no idea but he stopped questioning it when they asked to join them a second time to their bed. 

Benny got the door to their shared apartment open and smiled at Amara’s form on the couch. One hoodie swallowed her while the other was being hugged to her chest, “How should we wake our sleeping beauty?”

“Just carry her to bed...she’s probably exhausted,” Cain answered softly. He hated to see her sick and she’d been sniffling and coughing all over the place the night before. It had killed him to not be able to go there and take care of her right away. Thankfully both of them were home now and would see to it that she felt better as soon as possible. 

Benny nodded and gently scooped her up in his arms. They had a few hours before Dean had to be on stage, they could take care of her until then. He got her onto their bed and smiled when she clung to him, even in her sleep, she refused to let him go.

“Shh, I’m right here baby,” he whispered, looking up as Cain brought in a cool washcloth, “She’s warm but I don’t think she has a fever.”

“Mmm, I think you’re right...I’m going to go find some juice for her either way,” Cain said, gently laying the cool cloth over her forehead. As Benny mentioned it wasn’t too hot but it was warm enough that the cloth should feel soothing instead of jarring.

Amara groaned, reaching up for someone and finding Benny’s thick body against her hands and she whined a little, wanting it to be real. These dreams, nightmares, she wasn’t sure which was more fitting but they plagued her all the time now. 

Benny kissed her at her chapped lips, not caring if he’d get sick or not. Cain moved onto the bed behind her and smiled as she whined again in her sleep, “We’re both here baby,” he said, helping Cain to pull the covers over them. They stayed like that for a while. Benny was starting to get worried about the time when Amara made an adorable noise as her eyes fluttered open.

“Hey there sleepy head.”

“I’m still dreaming?” she asked, her mouth frowning down in disappointment. She didn’t like the feeling as if she was waking up to a lie. 

“Nope, you’re awake darlin,” he said rubbing at her sides, “I’d pinch ya but I’m afraid of you kicking me,” he chuckled.

“You’re not supposed to be home yet…” she said, groaning in delight when Cain’s arms wrapped around her from behind. “Neither of you are...I missed you so much though.” 

“That’s why we came back cher,” Benny said, “That and if you’re feeling up to it, we wanna take you with us when we gotta head back which, unfortunately ...is in a couple hours here,” he said with a frown.

“Yes...yes please, I-I want to go,” Amara said, quickly moving to get up and pack her things but she didn’t get very far, Cain’s grip just tightened around her back. 

“Shh sweetheart, you can sleep a little longer and I promise we’ll have plenty of time for you to throw some things together. Besides, you feel perfect right here and I don’t want to let you up.” 

Benny nodded and kissed at her cheek, letting her fall back asleep. When she rolled over to hug around Cain, Benny used the opportunity to pack a bag for Amara. She’d been on the road with them a couple times. Enough for him to know what she would want to bring. Once he was done he came back in the room and sadly pointed to his watch, “We gotta get goin,” he whispered, “She might want to shower before we go.”

“Mmm I’m just so excited to be going...I can sleep on the plane or something if I have to,” she promised. “I’ll just grab a quick shower and you boys have to stay here or we’ll never make it on time. Annnnd if someone wanted to make toast and coffee, I wouldn’t complain…” 

“As you wish,” Cain said, shaking his head. “I’m good for the coffee...but we all know I’d better let Benny handle the toast.” 

“It’s literally bread in a toaster Cain,” Benny laughed, watching as Amara scampered off into the shower. He realllllly wanted to go in after her but he figured any strenuous activities could happen after the show if she was feeling better.

He entered the kitchen with Cain and quickly got the toast going. He made sure the butter was nicely melted and the jelly the perfect level of gooey by the time she came out.

“Mmm thank you,” she said, practically inhaling one of the pieces. She’d barely chewed and swallowed it before chasing it with the perfectly sweetened, creamy coffee Cain had pushed her direction. “The two of you...I swear, I’m so fucking lucky.” 

“You’re lucky? Pfft,” Benny laughed, leaning in to kiss at her neck, “I’m the lucky one here,” he said and then grabbed up the bag to put by the door. The car was already waiting for them, just had to lock up the house and go.

Amara quickly followed them out, already feeling a hundred times better than she had. Being with Benny and Cain was enough to put her at ease, even if the slight cold she had was still hanging on. “I’ve never been more grateful to have weekends off,” she said, curling in against Benny’s side after taking Cain’s hand in hers. 

Cain sighed, “Sometimes, I wish you didn’t love your job so much...so you could come with us when we go.” 

“You-you guys would really want that? You wouldn’t get sick of me hanging around all the time?” she asked, genuinely curious. She knew it worked for them, mostly because they didn’t get as much time together as they’d originally thought either. Benny had to stick to Dean like glue and Cain spent a lot of time handling the business aspects of it all. But having her there...with nothing to keep her busy, she was pretty sure it would wear thin quickly. 

“Are you kidding me? Sweetheart, we want you with us all the time if we could. I’m sure we could find you something if you wanted to quit your job. But only do that if you really want to,” Benny said after settling in the back seat. The car took off towards the airport and Benny pushed the button for the privacy partition to rise.

“It’s not that I want to quit...I just-I don’t want to be away from you guys all the time,” she answered, frowning mostly to herself. “Work isn’t great, but it isn’t awful...it’s the distance that makes me want to crawl out of my skin.” 

“We know, is there any way you can do your work while on the road with us?” Benny asked, running his fingers through her soft hair. He’d have to talk to Dean, to at least let him know that Amara was going to be tagging along with them more often than not. Dean wouldn’t care but the guy still liked to be informed of everything going on.

“Possibly...but either way I-I want to stay with you. If that’s really okay.” 

“Of course it is...you’re not the only one who has been going crazy missing the person you love,” Cain added, squeezing at her hand and dropping a kiss on her head. “Benny has been a complete mess,” he joked, though it wasn’t far from the truth, but the same could be said of him as well. 

“Damn right I was. It just isn’t the same without you sweetheart. Not to be all sappy but I honestly don’t know how I lived before I met you two,” Benny laughed softly.

“Mmm so that’s it...we’re all lost causes,” she said, smiling brightly to the both of them. “I guess that settles things, I’ll call work first thing in the morning and figure out my next move but no morre weeks and weeks away from one another regardless...okay?” 

“Sounds good to me. Oh warning though, Dean and Castiel are fucking like rabbits. Nothing really different but it seems to be like, ten times more often now,” Benny said with a shake of his head.

“That’s good actually,” she said, chuckling as she relaxed a little more between them. 

“Good? How?” Cain asked.

“Well it means they’re distracted...which means you two will have more free time.” 

Benny threw back his head with a laugh, “That is very true,” he said, “Let’s hope they’re plenty distracted by the time we arrive.”

* * *

  
  


The first thing Benny did when they arrived at the hotel was check in with Dean. With no answer to the call, he made his way towards his best friend’s room and instantly turned on his heel when the loud noises echoed down the hall. He was about half way when he stopped, smirked and turned again to pound his fist against the door.

He waited a minute and started to knock again when the door flew open, revealing not Dean but Castiel who was wearing one of Dean’s shirts, “Oh, hey Benny. Thought you were room service again,” Castiel sighed.

“Uh, where’s Dean?” Benny laughed. Castiel smirked up at him and pushed the door open as he leaned against the jam, “Oh, tied up at the moment.”

Benny wished he hadn’t looked. There was Dean, literally tied to the bed with the dopiest grin on his face.

“Uh...you better save some energy for the show tonight brother,” Benny said, shaking his head.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll be right as rain by eight,” he promised, “Now leave us the hell alone.” 

“Sure thing. Go easy on him Cas,” Benny teased.

“Oh sure thing,” Castiel said with a snort and then shut the door. Benny was just at the elevators when the noises started back up. 

“Well, they're sufficiently distracted,” he said once he was back inside their room.

Amara chuckled, “Does that mean we have time for some sightseeing?” she asked, hopefully. It probably wasn’t fair of her to ask them given that she’d had a nice long nap on the plane but she wasn’t sure either of her boys had managed to get sleep, not to mention all the trouble they’d gone through just to fly over and get her.

“I’m golden, it’s Ben you have to worry about. He’ll be up pretty late tonight depending on how long Dean takes to sign everything, but it’s going to be a long one I’d bet,” Cain answered, “I'll put everything off around show time and sleep if I must.” 

Benny sighed, “Why don’t you two go. Cain’s right, I’m gonna need to sleep a few hours,” he said and pulled Amara to him, “Don’t pout, go sightseeing. Eat greasy food. If I get up while you two are still out I’ll come join you.”

“We could all just stay here and nap…” she offered, not really wanting to separate either. She didn’t blame Benny for needing sleep, wanting sleep even. It was just that she hadn’t ever been to Boston or explored it, did much traveling at all really. “When are you scheduled to leave again? Maybe there will be time to explore after sleep and the show..” 

“I think we’re here for a couple days. This is Castiel’s home town, Dean always makes sure we’re here for a bit so he can see his family or whatever,” Benny shrugged, looking over at Cain to confirm.

“He’s right, we’ll have time…” 

“Then let’s just go to bed, I don’t want us to split up just yet,” she said, reaching for her bag to look for something comfortable to sleep in. 

“Sounds good to me,” Benny said, the exhaustion settling into his bones now that he knew he was gonna be horizontal. He yanked off his clothes until he was in his boxers and crashed onto the bed with a groan, “So tired.” 

Amara continued to dig through her bag and chuckled, “Hold on there mister...you wanna tell me why there are no pajamas in here?” she asked, though she had a fairly good idea already. 

Cain snorted, crawling into bed beside Benny. “Someone’s in troubleeee,” he teased. 

“What? I like you naked, sue me,” Benny mumbled against his pillow, “Besides, we’re soft enough,” he said, laughing at his own joke only to get slapped by two different people. He snatched at Amara’s hand and tugged her in between them, “Haven’t seen you in days, you’re gonna be naked for the most part, get used to it.”

“You’re ridiculous,” she said, but she didn’t complain. She wiggled out of the loose-fitting dress she’d been wearing and snuggled up between her boys feeling more at peace than she had since they left. Benny’s hands were roaming but she gently smacked at him. “Get some sleep first...there will be plenty of time for that later.” 

“Not trying anything, just wanna touch you,” Benny mumbled, plastering himself to her back as Cain snuggled in closer as well.

* * *

  
  


“Okay that’s just-that’s unfair,” Amara groaned, her body slick with sweat, chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath again. “Nothing should feel  _ that  _ good…”

Cain laughed, “Oh trust me...that was all you love.” 

Benny laughed, moving to slap Amara on the ass, “Well, it seems like someone is feeling better,” he said and kissed right where his hand had been before climbing out of the bed, “Anyone want food?” he asked, grabbing up the room service menu.

“Oh god yes… all of the food,” she begged, her stomach rumbling a little just from the mention of actual sustenance. The toast had been enough to hold her over to the plane, and there had been snacks there as well, but she craved a full meal. 

“Let’s get you in the tub while he calls and orders ‘ _ all the food,” _ Cain grinned, shaking his head at her. Amara had an appetite that could outlast both him and Benny. The real mystery was how the girl seemed to stay so fit. “Benny you can join me in the shower if you’re quick enough.” 

“Oh I’ll be quick,” Benny said and did exactly that. The kitchen staff member who answered the phone balked a bit about the amount but he just laughed, told him to put it on Dean’s tab and hung up the phone.

He walked into the bathroom and smiled at the sight of Amara submerged in a mountain of bubbles while Cain’s sinful body could be seen through the shower door. He’d find a way to thank Dean again for allowing him to not only do whatever the hell he wanted with the credit card but that Dean always put him in just as nice a room as he got himself. 

He pressed a kiss to Amara’s forehead before getting in the shower, his hands instantly touching at Cain’s muscular back, “Thank you for mentioning I needed to sleep, I feel a lot better,” he said and kissed at his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“She wouldn’t want you running yourself down to show her a good time,” he said shaking his head. “I know you like to be the one taking care of us but you have to either take care of yourself or let us do it so that you can recharge sometimes too.” 

“I know, I know,” Benny said, reaching for the body wash, “You know it’s hard for me to let go sometimes.”

“I know, but that doesn’t mean we aren’t going to be there to force you to when you need it,” Cain answered, letting the warm water rush over him, running his hands through his thick hair to make sure it was thoroughly rinsed out. “Besides, this way we all got some much needed sleep and we were all there to wake up together.” 

“Very true, that was fucking incredible. Almost better than the sex,” Benny hummed, stepping back to appreciate the suds sliding down Cain’s body. He was more than sated, inside and out, there was no worry of becoming aroused with no time to do anything about it. He switched with Cain and started washing the soap from his skin.

“Well it wasn’t  _ that _ good,” Cain disagreed, though they both knew that he was just as much of a cuddle whore as Amara was and neither of them came close to Benny. He was pretty sure the man would be gloriously happy if all they did was just lay in bed together and hold one another. “Mmm that’s nice,” he said, letting Benny’s hands massage at his back as he ran the washcloth over the tight muscles. 

They spent time washing each other, nearly finished when Amara started to call for them. Benny shut the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist, “You nice and wrinkly?” he asked, smiling down at Amara.

“Mmm just about but more importantly I think the food is here,” she said, stomach growling as she reached up for him to help her out of the tub. 

Benny shook his head fondly, gently pulling her up and out of the tub while Cain answered the door. They got them dried off and dressed into something comfortable so they could join their boyfriend. The food smelled incredible and he couldn't help but watch with amusement as Amara practically shoveled the food into her mouth.

“So what’s on the agenda for today? Anything pressing with Dean or is it a freebie?” Benny asked.

“Nothing for us. Dean is entertaining Castiel’s family upstairs in the penthouse…” Cain rolled his eyes. “I think he still believes he has to impress them, show off the money and blah blah. But either way, it’s freed up our day so I won’t complain.” 

Benny rolled his eyes too. He loved Castiel, as annoying as his insatiable appetite was, he knew Castiel made Dean happy. Castiel’s family though, that was a whole other story. 

“Well hopefully it’ll go well and I won’t have to spend the night in a bar with Dean,” Benny said.

“I’m sure it will be fine, pretty sure that’s more Dean’s insecurities talking than Cas’ snobby family..though I suppose it could be a little of both,” Cain answered, kissing gently at Benny’s cheek as he reached for one of the gooey mozzarella sticks that Amara hadn’t shoveled in already. 

“I haven’t met them but Castiel and I talk quite a bit...well text. I think it’s difficult for them both to be here but they make the effort because it’s  _ family _ .”

“I met Daddy Novak a few times, he’s definitely snobby,” Benny snorted, “Though, he did seem to like Dean so it is probably all in Dean’s head. He’ll do anything for Cas, even bend over backwards to make sure the rents like him.”

Benny sipped at his coffee and sighed softly, “Anyway, so where would you like to go first sweetheart?” 

“Fenway Park?” Amara asked hopefully, she was a die-hard RedSox fan but unfortunately, her boys had their own teams. ‘Just for a quick look around…” 

Cain sighed, “Y’know, I always used to want to fall in love with a gorgeous baseball fan...someone up there certainly has a sick sense of humor,” he teased. 

Benny laughed, “You probably weren’t specific enough,” he said, “We’ll definitely go there. And we’ll stay for as long as you like, right Cain?” 

“Fine, but the first one to take a photo of me in that godforsaken place is sleeping on the couch tonight,” he lied, it was a playful routine they kept up. Benny didn’t particularly care either way but Amara was fanatical about the RedSox and Cain himself loved the Yankees. That feud burned deep, but he loved the woman more than he loved the Yankees, so he guessed that’s all that mattered. 

“Yes! Thank you!” she said, leaning up on her tiptoes to give them both a quick kiss on the cheek. 

  
  
  



End file.
